


Sommer-Fieber (Summer Fever)

by rumba



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, logurt - Freeform, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumba/pseuds/rumba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer heat plays tricks on the wicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommer-Fieber (Summer Fever)

Draft of a thing.

Title: Sommer-Fieber (Summer Fever)

Pairing: Logan / Ororo / Kurt

Summary: Summer heat plays tricks on the wicked.

Rating: NSFW

2.4k words

_________________________________________________________________

Toes curling against the edge of the platform to provide steady footing, Kurt Wagner brought his arms up from his sides and over his head in an elegant sweep. 'This is it--showtime!' he thought. Standing erect, spine long and arms reaching towards the sky, he sharpened his body like a pencil. He closed his eyes, sucked in air through his nostrils, and with an explosive leap, hurdled his body forward and up.

The feeling of being in mid-air never got old. The breeze rushing through his hair, whistling in his ears, the earth slowly regaining its control over his mass, pulling him down--down into its ever predictable embrace. It had become second nature to the blue mutant who once soared from trapeze platform.

As his upward momentum petered out, he jack-knifed his body at the waist, positioning himself to plummet head first. He reached out, extending his arms in front of him. He tensed, bracing for the impact.

-* SPLASH *-

Cool water jettisoned over his body, slowing his downward momentum. He kicked his legs out, the drag causing him to reach neutral buoyancy. He paused for a second, probing with his feet. He found bottom and kicked upward, breaking the surface a moment later. He exhaled and drew in fresh breath.

"Bravo!" came a familiar voice.

Kurt wiped the water away from his eyes and looked over to the edge of the pool where his companion sat, laid out in a lawn-chair. He waved to Logan in gracious acceptance.

"You are too kind Herr Logan. Care for a turn yourself?"

Logan thrust his hands in the air. In one, a beer, and in the other, a cigar. "Sorry elf, still working on lunch. Besides, didn't bring my suit. But I'm happy to give you a few pointers."

Kurt swam over to the side of the pool, hooking his arms over the edge. He responded in a mocking tone, "Please do impart on me your expert diving wisdom mein freund."

Logan took a swig of his beer and continued. "You had a nice clean entry there, 'cept for the ol' tail. Gotta deduct half a point for that."

Kurt pulled himself up over the edge of the pool and returned to standing on terra firma. Facing Logan, he asked, "So what does that bring me to?"

"Well, seein' as we're friends and all..." Logan took a drag on his cigar, appearing to give serious contemplation to the question. "... I'd say a 6.7."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So generous."

Logan shrugged, "What can I say, if you've got a problem with my judging, you can take it up with the Olympic committee."

Kurt flicked a few drops of water in Logan's direction.

A soft voice interrupted their repatriate, "I thought your dive was divine Kurt."

Both men turned their heads to look over to the new interlocutor. A tall woman in a multi-colored sundress with an electric shock of white hair stood before them.

"Ororo, so good of you to join us Fraulien!"

Logan grinned. "Come for a dip or just to watch one?"

Storm smiled. "I'd been tending to my plants when I heard you two. The mansion is so quiet with nearly everyone in Geneva. It sounded as though you two were having fun, so I thought I might come and see what you were getting into."

Logan laughed. "Well, I'm just sittin' here havin' some beer and watching Kurt practice his audition for Seaworld. This is as much fun as we could come up with, but you are welcome to join."

Ororo turned to Kurt and smiled, "Can I watch you do another?"

The blue mutant bowed deep. "The crowd cries for an encore from Ze Amazing Nightcrawler, so another show it is!"

Logan and Ororo both watched with bemusement as Kurt flourished his stride over to the diving board, stopping at the ladder to take a perfunctory bow.

Logan rolled his eyes and called after Kurt, "Whatta showboat."

"Always the entertainer mein freund," Kurt called back.

Climbing up the ladder with ease, Kurt drew still at the top. Inhaling, he fixed his eyes on the edge of the board. He leaned forward, letting his legs take over--they knew what to do next. He kicked out three short strides, threw his weight downward--instantaneously, recoil throwing him into the sky. Kurt curled his body into a tight ball, starting into a forward flip. He came around once, twice, then, at the last second, unfolded his body into a dive, entering the water with only the slightest splash.

A gasp came from the the crowd.

Coming up a second later, Kurt swam over to his teammates.

Ororo clapped her hands with boisterous cheer. "That was wonderful Kurt!"

Kurt beamed, pulling himself up over the lip of the pool, streams of water glimmering in the sunlight as they sheared off his body.

Logan grunted, "I guess that was alright."

"Haungph, I'd like to see you try mein freund."

"You challenging me elf?"

Kurt put his hands up, feigning defensiveness. "Nein, nein... I would never question the gymnastic capabilities of you, Herr Logan. I'm sure you can dive just fine, it is... just with all the metal in your body, I worry about ze the swimming afterwards."

Logan wrinkled his face at Kurt. He looked to Ororo, "Darlin' would you hold my beer?"

Ororo accepted the can as Logan stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Kurt interjected, "I was just kidding, Logan." He paused as the shirt came off, then added, "You don't even have a bathing suit."

"Oh, don't you worry 'bout that elf." Logan smiled before unbutton his cargo shorts and letting them fall to the ground and stepping out of them.

Blood rushed into Kurt's cheeks. He let out a small, nervous laugh. "Logan, was zum Teufel machst du da?"

Logan grinned as he hitched his thumbs into the elastic of his briefs. "What's a matter Kurt, shy?"

"Logan! There is a fräulein present!"

They both turned to look at Ororo.

Ororo gave a shrug. "I prefer swimming in the nude, so you do not need to worry about me."

With a quick flick, Logan's undergarments were off and crowded at his ankles. Kurt turned his head and averted his eyes as Logan strode over to the diving board with bravado and, perhaps, an absolute lack of anything resembling modesty.

Ororo smiled at her blue teammate. "Kurt, surely you are being a bit over-dramatic. No doubt you have seen Logan in the nude numerous times."

Kurt cleared his throat.

Ororo took Kurt by the shoulder and turned him towards the diving board. "You're going to miss his dive!" Ororo elbowed Kurt, "He is not -that- hard on the eyes."

Kurt cleared his throat again.

Atop the diving board, Logan threw his arms up in the air, mimicking Kurt's motions. He paused, took off in a running start and hurdled himself off the edge of the board.

Kurt watched in frozen horror as his brain processed the hairy, naked. three hundred pound, five-foot-nothing Canadian tucking himself into a ball. It was another split-second before Kurt realized Logan wasn't diving at all.

"Mein Gott!" was all Kurt managed to exclaim before, with a deep-bass -spelunk-, a wall of water rose up from the pool, engulfing both he and Ororo.

Kurt's embarrassment turned to indignity as Logan's head rose to the surface. "Logan! Uncalled for!"

Ororo looked down in shock at her sundress, now soaked completely through. Both men turned their gaze towards her and fell silent.

A silence, only punctuated by water slopping against the walls of the pool, filled the air. Then, with a start, a cackle. It sputtered, then ran downhill into an uncontrolled belly laugh. Ororo doubled over, managing to finally wheeze out, "Logan... I.... (hah).. I think you got ... some water in your beer."

Kurt turned back to Logan, giving him a menacing look, but one that also said 'maybe this would be, perhaps some day, be forgiven.' He shook his head at the Canadian. "You are cleaning all of the bodyhair you leave in the pool."

Logan smiled and shrugged, "You're one to talk. It's a good thing the water's already blue."

Logan's eyes suddenly widened.

Kurt arched an eyebrow, then turned back to Ororo. A bolt of shock coursed through his body. Her soaked sundress was now piled into a soggy mess on the ground. She appeared before him, bent over, in the middle of sliding her panties off. Kurt spun back around facing Logan with wide eyes.

"I think you're makin' poor Kurt here blush 'Ro."

Ororo laughed, "Kurt, shy? I find that hard to fathom!"

Kurt cleared his throat, his vocabulary having abandoned him at about the time he saw Storm's undergarments being drawn over her thighs.

Logan watched with curious excitement as Ororo strode to the diving board. Meanwhile, Kurt kept his eyes focused down, into the pool, staring intently at Logan.

"Oh come on Kurt, she's not gonna fault you for lookin’."

Kurt stammered, "Logan.. this is..."

"A perfectly relaxing way to enjoy a lazy summer afternoon." Logan interrupted. "You don't want to miss her dive now do ya?"

Kurt's eyes wandered to the corners of his view, catching a glance of Ororo positioning herself on the diving board. 'She... she is magnificent,' he thought. A small pang of guilt filled his stomach. Was it immoral to take pleasure in such a sight, he wondered? Her damp skin glistening, her silver hair slightly wet at the ends--clinging to the curves of her neck. Lower... would he permit himself to look lower?

Before he could make up his mind, she sprung forward and was diving like a dart into the water. She entered, barely breaking the surface tension. Kurt watched her distorted form as it glided effortlessly underneath and then surfaced just a few feet away from Logan at the edge of the pool.

"That is simply magnificent" she offered seconds after breaking the surface. She play punched Logan in the shoulder, "And you! I would have gladly joined you had you just invited me instead of soaking me!"

Logan gave a sheepish grin, "What can I say, I like to make an impression."

"Hah, well you certainly did that."

Logan looked up at Kurt, who had apparently not moved a muscle since Ororo disrobed. "Well, you gonna join us in here or what?"

Kurt looked down at the two. His hands swept down, gripping the waistband of his swim trunks. "Ich... I... uh."

Ororo smiled up at her teammate. "Yes, won't you join us Kurt?"

For a moment, Kurt didn't remember commanding his hands to do anything, he just suddenly felt his swimsuit around his ankles, not sure how it got there. A whistle clamored from Logan as Kurt, on auto-pilot, stepped through. He looked down at the two bodies in the pool. 'So beautiful... surely this is a dream,' he thought. 'And if it is a dream, it surely is a sin to waste it.'

He took a few steps forward, and jumped over the edge.

But instead of the cool splash of water, he felt a different but familiar texture: being swallowed by the folds and gentle caress of the silk sheets of his bed. He was... his eyelids felt heavy, bogged down by the weight of a deep sleep. Yes, he had been asleep.

'Verdammnit.'

He groaned, drawing his head from the pillow to face the alarm clock. With great effort, he cracked his eyes open.

3:42 A.M.

He sighed and let his head fall back into the pillow with a -plunk-. 'I was sure...' he thought. When he shifted off his stomach, he felt the effects the dream had had on his body. He was at full mast, pressing into the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes, mind attempting to process the fantasy, straddled between the dream world and the real. They were both naked as jaybirds, inviting him... inviting him to... He felt his face flush with heat. His hand snaked down, down across his stomach, over his navel, down under the sheets to where the demons lay.

Ororo was embracing him, her arms curled around his neck. The goddess floating in his embrace, legs wrapped around his waist as they floated in zero-gravity. Her curls--her heat--pressed against his.

He rocked his hips into his fist, his lips curled as he drew in a sharp breath.

But there was another set of arms behind him. A massive, thick body encircling his own. Strong arms ran across his chest, grasping, massaging as they went, entwining their way down his torso like kudzu. They came to rest, rubbing the base of his pubic mound.

Kurt let out a gasp as he bucked his hips into his clenched fist. How had it gotten so hot in this room? He kicked the sheet off his body.

Tender lips pressed into his own, a tongue sneaking in to explore his mouth. He... he was inside of her. Swallowed? Waves taking over his body. Not generated by him. By... by something else. A warm breath on his neck. The scratch of scruff against his nape. Suddenly, he was... filled. Logan was inside of him. Together, they were engulfing him.

Burying his face, he moaned into his pillow.

He snaked his tail out, wrapping it around Logan's waist as it rocked into him, water careening his hips back and forth, pushing him into Ororo's heat. He cried out,

"Mein.. mein.... Gott.." He was drowning. Drowning as the quakes and pulses ripped through his body. He drew in a sharp breath, held it.

He was floating, unable to distinguish the boundaries between himself, Ororo, Logan. The water merged their bodies, washing away the distinctions between flesh. A deep calm took him over--like the peace of the crest of arcing in a leap--the brief instant before gravity took hold.

Desperate panting filled the room as a wall of used oxygen escaped his lungs. Kurt felt the sticky heat of his come against the sheets. He looked up at the clock again.

4:05 A.M.

He sighed and rolled to his side--to the cool side of the bed and away from the mess. He took a long breath in, closed his eyes, and thought of summer days to come.


End file.
